zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Cucco
Golden Cuccos are recurring characters in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. As their name suggests, these are Cuccos whose feathers are a bright, shiny, golden tint. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Golden Cuccos appear during Anju's Cucco Catching mini-game. Like regular Cuccos, they must be picked up and put back into the pen near the south-eastern corner of Hyrule Town - however, unlike regular Cuccos, they are much faster and are able to wrestle themselves free from Link's grasp when picked up, forcing him to pick them up again. They also run for a far shorter amount of time than regular Cuccos. The easiest way to achieve the goal is to pick them up and toss them in the general direction of Anju's house, and let them either run away from Link or roll towards them or chase after them with the Pegasus Boots to pick them up and redirect them. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A Golden Cucco appears briefly when Link meets up with Rusl in the Northern Faron Woods, during his quest to find the mirror shards. Rusl tells Link about an ancient temple hidden deep within the woods. In order to help Link reach this temple, he whistles for the Golden Cucco, and within moments, the Cucco arrives. Link can use the Cucco to glide over the Deep Gorge to the Sacred Grove. If Link attempts to throw this Cucco off a cliff, it will fly back to him. After Link reaches the Sacred Grove, the Golden Cucco will return to the small hill where Rusl summoned it, and will stay there for the remainder of the game. This Cucco, unlike other Cuccos in the game, is immune to all damage and thus cannot be controlled remotely. When Link talks to the Golden Cucco in wolf form, he speaks in rhyme, exclaiming, "Twinkle, twinkle, little Cucco... I am gold and not for you-oo...". Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Golden Cuccos (known in-game as Gold Cuccos) appear as enemies and support units in Hyrule Warriors. One special type of Golden Cucco is known as "Mama Cucco", which involves the player reuniting it with its Cucco Chick (represented by a standard Cucco). If successful, the Mama Cucco and Cucco Chick will join the player's faction. However, if the Cucco Chick is defeated, the Mama Cucco will become enraged into attacking friend and foe alike. Hyrule Warriors Legends in Hyrule Warriors Legends]] Golden Cuccos return in Hyrule Warriors Legends and play a similar role that they did in Hyrule Warriors. They also appear in Linkle's Tale as members of Linkle's Forces. Due to her Cucco raising skills, Linkle can grow Cucco Chicks into Gold Cuccos by guiding them to Feeding Grounds located somewhere in the stage, which serves as a side mission in certain Linkle's Tale story scenarios. Gallery File:Hyrule Warriors Cuccos Gold Cucco (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Gold Cucco dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors See Also *Cucco *Cucco Chick *Silver Cucco es:Cuco dorado Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Cuccos